Zecora's Barnyard Adventure
by Neoraichu
Summary: Zecora comes looking for a stud at Sweet Apple Acres. Don't look for any deep back story or reason for this encounter. thanks.


Zecora's Barnyard Adventure

by Neoraichu

The characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic do not belong to me. This includes Applejack, Big Macintosh, Twilight Sparkle and Zecora. This is a one shot 'story' and therefore don't look for any deep backgrounds or lengthy explanations. It's a clop-poem.

…

Zecora went down to Sweet Apple Acres,

she knew that they weren't no fakers,

because she was on a quest

to find the stud who was the best.

Big Macintosh was her candidate

to be the best studly mate.

The apple farm wasn't hard to find,

a simple visit to Twilight and remind.

When the barn came into view,

Zecora knew what she must do.

But from the barn came Fluttershy,

and with nervous looks, she did go fly

away away from the Apple Clan barn

no doubt not to spin some yarn.

She crept to the barn for what she might see,

and in there Big Macintosh be.

"I see you in your form rare,

and heard of your reputation with a mare.

I'm not a zebra known to be shy,

so I'd like to give mating with you a try,"

said Zecora as she looked at him with a stare,

his big red body strong and fair.

Big Macintosh glanced in her direction

sporting the softening of his erection.

"You just were busy as I can see,

but now I want you to be busy with me."

He looked over the hot Zebra body,

and knew that her body was not shoddy.

Walking over without a word,

she knew he was the best of the herd.

He smelled her ass for a reason

to see if Zecora was in season.

Her womb was not ready to have a colt

and Big Macintosh was no dolt.

He licked her slit to make it wet,

the largest tongue she'd taken yet.

"Oh your tongue is really great,

so let us mate and not debate."

Big Macintosh heard every word,

and wondered what debate that she had heard.

But he couldn't turn down her request

because his tongue was truly best.

He licked and lapped and made her hot,

getting her excited quite a lot.

While he got her on his track,

he could feel an erection coming back.

She pant and moan as he lick,

getting ready for his big dick.

"Oh my hole is so hot and wet,

don't make me wait for the best dick yet."

He came around and climbed her rump

to give Zecora a hell of a hump.

His horse-seized erection slipped right in

so he might score and get the win.

"Oh Big Mac, I am so full.

You are hung like the bull."

His only sound was to pant,

and his affections were not scant.

He screwed her at quite a gate,

not wishing to make a Zebra wait.

Zecora did moan and shout,

too late for him to pull it out.

He couldn't leave a mare in need,

even pumping her womb with his seed.

He pumped and pumped as she was filled,

nary a drop of seed was spilled.

"I know you're good, you are not dumb.

Please don't stop until I cum!"

So he humped her some more,

but not enough to make her sore.

She started to shake and slightly spasm

as she came into a large orgasm.

But Big Macintosh was not done.

He was still ready for fun.

So he thought 'what the heck,'

and he just nibbled at her neck.

His intentions made him erect again,

knowing not if she minded then.

"Stay on my back and give me more

of the cock that I adore!"

He did his best to make her treasure

his erection of horse-like measure.

His mating strong, long and hearty

like some kind of mounting party.

He once again blew his wad

like some kind of mating god.

The seed pumped into her womb,

poor thing running out of room.

She turned around to look at him

and said to him on a whim,

"I shall give as good as got,

ignore your cock, I shall not."

She used her head to get him to rear,

and sucked his cock with no dread or fear.

With his cock, her mouth was full,

with her sucking and some pull.

He admired her oral skill,

a stallion fantasy to fulfill.

She sucked to make his cock hard,

a tale worthy of the bard.

He rest his hooves upon her shoulder,

nibbling her ear to make her bolder.

She blew his cock like a reed

to get Big Mac to unload his seed.

This load would go into her tummy.

Perhaps they would remain so chummy.

His closed his eyes as she sucked,

the mare he just thoroughly fucked.

He blew his wad one more time

as he was in studly prime.

She gulped and swallowed all his wad

as he bobbed his head and nod.

"As a Zebra, am I first?

I hope I am not the worst."

He simply shook his head 'no',

and watched her turn to go.

"I know not how you ponies book,

is Applejack supposed to look?"

Big Macintosh looked around to see

Applejack's head in a place it shouldn't be.

She ducked behind the hay bales too late

to not been seen by Zecora's mate.

"The mare is young and curious,

please do not be with her furious."

So Applejack stepped into the view

and quietly said, "Howdy do."

"I do not mind what she saw

while we stood upon the straw.

I am not mad or even vexed,

perhaps she want to be mounted next?"

Applejack reddened in a blush

and fled the barn in a rush.

Big Mac couldn't help by smile,

Applejack running at least a mile.

"Perhaps her lesson has been learned,

or at least I'd say her head was turned.

But now it's time that I go

knowing you're the best stud I know."

Twilight Sparkle suddenly appeared

as the outside Zecora neared.

"Pardon me, I did not know...

I can just turn around and go,"

said Twilight Sparkle by surprise,

her gaze marked by her widened eyes.

"It's alright, it's now your turn.

A mare in need he shall not spurn."

"This surely is a misunderstanding,"

she said quickly, "not at all what I was planning."

Zecora winked, "What ever you wish to say.

I shall not get in your way."

Twilight did not know what to do

as Zecora had seen her alibi through.

So she said naught as she slipped by,

no excuse she would even try.

Then she came upon Applejack,

staring back with her jaws slack.

"Fluttershy, you and now Twilight?"

she asked as if she couldn't be right.

Zecora smiled as she looked up,

and she simply answered, "A-yup."


End file.
